


Rings

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is horny of course, Dean wants the sex, F/M, Fluff, Hiding, Loving Dean Winchester, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Worship, Request- so sorry it took so long, Secrets, Smut, all that goodness, nervous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Request: Reader trying to hide [nipple] piercings from boyfriend





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna+Koroa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luna%2BKoroa).



> Hello Lovelies!
> 
> So sorry to have disappeared from the face of the earth, lol, writer's block and working two jobs has totally killed my writing time. I have three fics and one extra chapter for "When Mistress Is Away..." that I'm publishing today to make up for lost time <3 Hope all of you Lovelies are doing well, I love and adore you all XOXO

* * *

 You and Dean had been dating for a couple months, but much to his disappointment, you had never let things get too physical. The two of you would makeout like teenagers, but the second he began roaming his hands along your body, you would pull away and make some excuse of why you needed to stop.

 

All week, Dean had been trying to warm you up to the idea of sex with little feather light touches here and there, and he finally noticed a pattern. Everytime his hands coursed up your ribs, or neared your breasts in any way, you would pull away. Later that night, when Sam went on a supply run, Dean somewhat cornered you in the kitchen, "Baby, you know you can be honest with me, right?"

 

"Uh... Yeah," you giggled, "What's goin' on?"

 

"I just noticed that everytime we start gettin' close to sex, you start pulling away... Mostly when I come close to touchin' your breasts." He brushed a stray strand of hair behind your ear and kissed your cheek. "Do you not like having your breasts touched or something?" He spoke in a soft tone, letting you know that he wasn't annoyed or teasing you, he was simply curious.

 

"I-- I don't know, I mean... I just-- I need to finish dinner, Baby, can we talk about this later." You flashed a fake smile and grabbed a pot holder from the counter, lifting the pot roast onto the stove top.

 

Dean shrugged it off, dropping the subject for a few hours while he, Sam, and you ate dinner, watched some TV, and did a little research. When it was finally time for bed, you stretched, careful not to arch your back too much, and wandered to find Dean. Unfortunately, he was waiting in your bedroom, sitting on your bed. "Can we talk now, Sweetheart? Whatever it is, I won't judge you, I promise."

 

"Don't promise me." You muttered, dropping your eyes to the floor, before sighing and taking a seat next to him. "Just... Please don't overreact, I've had them since before I moved in to the bunker and before we started dating--"

 

"Baby, whoa, slow down." He chuckled, "You don't have to be so nervous, Sweetheart."

 

He massaged a hand on your back, and you hung your head with a sigh, "I have... Mynipplespierced." You mumbled quickly.

 

"You have what?"

 

You sighed again, "I have my nipples pierced. I got them pierced when I turned eighteen, but the last guy I was with used to tell me how much he didn't like them, so I tried to hide them from you. I really like them, so I didn't wanna let them just close."

 

"But how come I haven't seen the piercings through your shirts?"

 

"I wear really, really padded bras... I'm sorry I tried to hide it from you. Please don't be mad at me." You wilted, and without hesitation, Dean wrapped you in his arms, kissing your forehead and holding you close.

 

"I'm not mad, Princess." He tilted your chin up to press his lips to yours, and he gave you a devious smirk. "Can I tell you a little secret?" You nodded, "I love nipple piercings... Are they barbells or rings?"

 

"Rings." Dean leaned in to kiss you and happily returned it. "You really don't mind?"

 

"Sweetheart, I love every inch of you, and even if I didn't like 'em, a couple piercings aren't gonna change that." He laid you on your back on the bed, "But honestly, Princess, I wanna have sex with you even more now."

 

"Oh, Dean" He coursed his hands along your ribs, slipping his thumbs beneath your tank top and lifting the material as he moved up. This time, as he neared tour breasts, you didn't stop him, and he sat you up just enough to pull your bra and shirt over your head. Once he had your top half bare, he sat on bent legs, admiring your body. His eyes fell on your supple breasts, zeroing in on the small gold rings that adorned your nipples.

 

"Can I touch you, Sweetheart?"

 

"Yes, Dean, please." He reached down, palming one breast, and mouthing gently at the other, making you arch your back. He swirled his tongue around your healed piercing and lightly tugged at it, "Mmm, Dean.... I need you... Waited too long."

 

Dean pulled away, "Are you sure, Sweetheart?"

 

"Yes... I love you, Dean."

 

"I love you too, Y/N." He stripped himself, and pulled your yoga pants down your legs, straddling your hips and claiming his place above you. Dean took his time worshiping your body, paying extra attention to your breasts and curves, before moving to spread your legs and lining up his thick manhood. "Ready, Sweetheart?"

 

"Yes." You wrapped your legs around his waist and tried to pull him closer. Dean sunk inside of you slowly, filling you perfectly.  "Mmm, Dean."

 

"I know, Baby, feels good to me too." Dean kept a steady pace, working you closer to the edge, and when he knew you were close, he tugged lightly on your piercings pushing you over the edge. Your pussy spasmed around his length, pulling him over the brink of ecstasy with you. Dean laid over top of you, holding himself up by his elbows, and mouthing your breasts, his tongue laving over the rings. "You're so perfect, Sweetheart."

 

"Thank you for not judging me, Baby."

 

"Of course, Sweetheart... But I do plan to see these little rings more often." He nipped at the skin of your breast, making you moan, "Fuck, I love how sensitive your breast are."

 

"Keep playing with me like that, and we'll never leave this room."

 

"I'm more than okay with that, Sweetheart." Dean smirked deviously, ducking down to reclaim your breasts.

 


End file.
